


Shattered

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Joker can’t admit defeat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 6 Apr 2017
> 
> Prompt: “like glass“

“I can save her!”

“The Normandy’s lost. Going down with the ship won’t change that.”

He didn’t reply. He wouldn’t fail her, like he’d failed… her. The Normandy wouldn’t be another casualty, not like Ashley.

He was jerked to his feet, the pain indicating a broken or sprained arm. He fought, but she was too strong.

Perspective whirled as he was flung into the pod, flames erupting around him.

“Shepard!” He called, when he realized she hadn’t joined him.

The pod ejected. Shepard spiraled away, leaks visible.

“Shepard…” he trailed off, his heart shattering like glass.

He’d failed all three.


End file.
